Tis the Season
by Satsumaimo
Summary: It's the season of Christmas! InuYasha wants to get Kagome a special present, but what? And when Naraku shows up in Kagome's time, what will happen? InuKag pair ups (COMPLETE)
1. Dreaming of Snow

'**Tis the Season**

**Dreaming of Snow**

Kagome stared out her window at the clouds gathering in the sky. Sadly they wouldn't be shedding any snow in Tokyo. She sighed as the clouds drifted away to go shed their precious cargo on some lucky town or city. But not Tokyo. Christmas was getting near and not a single snow flake had dropped. Turning away from the window, Kagome jumped and gave a short shriek when she came face to face with Inuyasha. Then she glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she yelled at him.

"Can we go now?"

"No. _I_ have school!"

"Feh. What's so good about school?" Kagome, exasperated, just shook her head and walked around him. She flopped down on her bed, face in the pillows. Inuyasha blinked and looked at her. Woman were so confusing.

The door to Kagome's room opened and in came Sota. He blinked, did a double take.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha."

"Kid."

"Are you staying for the holidays?"

"Eh?"

"Christmas!"

"What's that?" Sota stared at Inuyasha with a disbelieving look.

"Well, you see-uh, Kagome?" Kagome was staring at Sota, a glare on her face. Sota, thoroughly scared, backed out of her room and closed the door. Inuyasha could hear his footsteps as he ran away. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Her eyes were closed now. He walked over to sit on her bed. Kagome stirred, shifting her legs. They now were pressed against him. Her breathing was slow, regulated. She was asleep. Inuyasha openly observed her. Her hair was fanned across her face. He pushed the locks back. He wanted to know what Christmas was. Looking around her room he saw a poster hung up on her wall. Standing, he went to observe it.

It had a stable like thing with a manger of hay. A human child lay there, asleep. Two other humans, a woman and a man, stood on either side, smiling down at their child. Fluttering above the manger were winged people. The played harps and their mouths were open in song. On the ground stable animals gathered to watch as three crowned men kneeled and held out their hands, something in them.

Under the poster hung a framed picture. Kagome's family was there. Her mother, her grandfather, a baby boy that must be Sota, a man that InuYasha had never seen, and Kagome herself, a small child. Kagome was sitting on the floor, holding a doll, wrapping paper surrounding her as her family smiled at her. Inuyasha touched the picture.

"Is this Christmas?" he whispered to himself. Kagome moaned and Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her forehead was creased and she frowned.

"No, dad. Don't go," she whispered. A tear rolled down her face. All of a sudden she shot up. Her eyes were wide and she looked over at InuYasha who came running over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. Kagome looked down and way.

"It was my dad. He didn't listen." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Kagome looked strait at Inuyasha. "He was in the hospital because of a car wreck. The driver of the other car had died instantly. But he lived for another day. He promised me and Sota that he would make it up to us. He promised that every Christmas eve and Christmas he'd make it snow. I told him I'd give up snow forever if he would just stay. He told me he would stay if he could. But he was dying. Sota doesn't remember, he was too little. But I remember it like it happened yesterday." Kagome then burst into tears and buried herself against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha stroked her back uncertainly.

He now had a good idea what Christmas was. He thought it might be that one person got another a gift. That was definitely what that doll in the picture was, a gift. But what could he possible get her?

Wow, that was a short chapter. Oh, well, the others will be longer.


	2. In the Feudal Era

'**Tis the Season**

**2. In the Feudal Era**

"Inuyasha, put me down!!" Kagome beat her fists on Inuyasha's back. He had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder without any warning.

"No, we're going back to get another jewel shard." Swiping the jar of jewel shards they had, Inuyasha jumped onto the window sill, then out the window with a screaming and none-too-happy Kagome. He entered the well shrine and took one leap into the well. When they landed he spared no time in making another leap and landing on the grass. He deposited Kagome who landed on her butt with a thud and a glare at Inuyasha.

"Come on," he said curtly. Turning he walked away and towards the village where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would be.

"Inuyasha!"

"Wait, Kagome-"

"SIT!"

_thud_ Kagome gave a wicked smile and stepped on and over Inuyasha, heading for the village. That would teach Inuyasha to treat her better. When she arrived at the village, a sulking inu hanyou in tow, she was met by a ball of fur slamming into her repeating the words, "You're back, you're back, you're back!" Laughing, Kagome held the little kitsune out away from her and set him back down on the ground. She was soon joined by Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, a very, very, _very_ perverted monk.

"Lady Kagome," he said with a smile. "And Inuyasha," he added. Inuyasha returned the greeting with a nod.

"Kagome, did you have a nice break?"

"It would've been better," Kagome said with a glare at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha ruined it, right?"

"All the way. This is a new record for him."

Sango grinned

"Well, I hope you at least had-".she broke off, whirled to face the monk, and slapped him, _hard._ Sighing, the monk rubbed the red hand mark on his cheek.

"You never give up, do you?!"

Kagome hid a giggle behind her hand and faked coughing.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Oh, fine," Kagome waved it off.

"Very well, then. Perhaps we should be going." Miroku.

"My sentiments exactly," muttered Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him.

* * *

"Inuyasha, can't we have a rest? My feet hurt."

"We can rest once we get another jewel shard."

"You're impossible!" Kagome defiantly plopped down on the grass where she stood, arms crossed. Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Kagome, get up."

"No."

"Inuyasha, perhaps a rest would be a good idea," said Miroku. "We've been traveling non-stop for hours."

"Feh, you humans are so weak." But Inuyasha sat down and his companions sighed in relief. Kagome stripped off her shoes and socks and rubbed her sore and aching feet. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome glared at him.

"You don't have to be so-"

Inuyasha interrupted. "There's a hot spring over there in the forest," he said.

"Oh." Kagome was slightly taken aback. "Thank-you." Inuyasha snorted.

"Just hurry up," he snapped. Kagome sighed. 'Just like Inuyasha,' she thought. Kagome and Sango headed off together in the direction of the hot spring. When the reached it Kagome was filled with delight.

"Oh, look!" she squealed. "There's little tiny fish!" Sango studied the fish.

"Hot spring fish. Wow. Never even knew fish lived in hot springs." Both woman stripped themselves of clothing and got into the water.

"Ooo, this is SO nice," she sighed out.

"Yes, that is, until Miroku comes to spy," commented Sango.

(Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo)

"So, Inuyasha, I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Don't even think about it, monk."

"Think about what? Can I not go on an innocent walk?"

_snort_ "You, innocent?"

"But of course." Inuyasha just shook his head and looked away. Shippo jumped into his lap and looked up at him.

"You look grumpy today, Inuyasha," he commented. Inuyasha growled, and with a yelp the little kitsune barely dodged a fist. "Stop being mean, Inuyasha! I'm going to Kagome and Sango!" Shippo ran on his furred fox feet towards the hot spring in the forest. Snorting, Inuyasha looked around. Something was missing.

"Shit," he muttered and stood up to look for Miroku.

(Kagome and Sango)

Shippo had come to them and was swimming in the hot spring, supported by a ducky floater. Kagome sank low into the water up to her nose, leaving air for her to breathe. She was thinking about what to get her friends for Christmas. It was quite a dilemma. What could she get friends that lived in the feudal era? 'I could get Inuyasha a muzzle,' she thought with an evil grin. It was very appealing. Sighing, Kagome stood to get out of the hot spring. She heard a rustling in the brush nearby and a familiar voice swearing. Inuyasha burst into view. With a shriek, Kagome plunged back into the water.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"Arg!" Inuyasha's face was now in the dirt. Quickly, Kagome left the water and went behind a tree to change into her clothes. Sango had done the same behind a nearby oak. When she came back around the tree, a disgruntled Inuyasha sat indian-style and glared at her.

"Well, it served you right, you peeping tom!"

_snort_ "I wasn't here to spy on you, I was chasing Miroku!" As if to prove this point, an unashamed Miroku emerged from the bushes. Kagome was ready to berate the two when she sensed a jewel shard.

"Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard coming this way, and _fast._" Inuyasha responded by gripping Tetsusaiga. A whirlwind came crashing through the forest to stop abruptly in front of Kagome. A very surprised Kagome looked up at the face of Kouga, whom had already grasped her hands in his.

"Why, my dear Kagome, what a surprise!" There was a snort from Inuyasha.

"Surprise for you my ass," he muttered. Kouga glared at him.

"Watch it, mutt. I have no problems killing you in a fight."

"We'll see who kills who, you mangy wolf." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, brandishing it.

"Inuyasha, sit."

_thud_

Kouga turned his attention away from a sputtering Inuyasha to focus on Kagome.

"I am sorry to regret, my dear, my love, that I can stay no longer. I must go now. But first," he pulled Kagome close to him, an arm around her waist. "Might I have a kiss?" Inuyasha shot up from the ground.

"Why, you," he lunged for Kouga and wrestled him to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled. Kouga pushed Inuyasha away as Kagome said sit, and stood. With a friendly salute to Kagome he grinned.

"See ya." He then turned to look at Inuyasha, disgust etched into his face. "Hopefully not with the mutt around." With that there was another whirlwind and he was gone. Kagome walked over and sat on her heels in front of Inuyasha, who had just lifted his face from the ground. He glared at her.

"Why did you do that?!" ye yelled at her. Kagome returned his glare and stood up, turning away. She looked down when she heard a mewing. She smiled at the adorable animal that sat there.

"Hey, Kirara,"she said, leaning down to pick up the cat-like animal. Cat-like, but with two tails. Kagome cuddled the animal. Behind her, Inuyasha stood up and brushed the dirt off him.

"Come on," he said with a grunt. He turned and started walking in the direction of the grassy area he had come from. Kagome and the others followed, Kirara jumping to be held by Sango and Shippo hanging on Kagome's shoulder.


	3. Alone

**_

* * *

_**

**_Whip_**: Thank-you for the reviews! I was going to stop the fanfic, to tell the truth because I had no faith in it, but you all changed my mind. I'll do my best while writing this. If any of you have suggestions, please tell me.

**_Tora_**: yeah, and she needs all the help she can get!

**_Whip_**:-glares at Tora- shuttup

**_Tora_**: -grin-

* * *

'**Tis the Season**

Chapter 3:::Alone

Kagome sighed and stared at the back of Inuyasha's head. It had been a long day and no sign of a jewel shard. Not even the tiniest sign. But Inuyasha was like a machine. She imagined his face on the Energizer battery bunny and choked on a laugh. He just kept going and going and going. Never stopping. Her humor evaporated when her stomach rumbled. Oh, was she hungry! Kagome sighed again. Her eyes focused on her feet as she trudged on. She ran into Inuyasha. Startled, she looked up at him.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Why do you keep sighing?"

"I'm hungry," she said. Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome's stomach rumbled again. Inuyasha's eyes focused on it. Then he looked up into her eyes.

"Fine."

Miroku and Sango audibly sighed in relief. Inuyasha glared at them. Kirara mewed.

-Later-

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as she chewed her food. Sandwiches she had made at home. Inuyasha had brought her bag over as well as Kagome, so she had been able to feed everyone with her era's food.

Inuyasha concerned her. He wasn't eating, just staring off into the distance, which was now dark. Kagome looked up at the sky. The moon was a thin sliver of light in the night sky. She couldn't see many stars tonight. There were too many clouds. Dark and ominous clouds. Kagome's attention turned back to Inuyasha.

His back was to her. She heard him sigh and her eyes narrowed in concern. She crawled away from the fire that the others sat around and stopped next to him. She leaned around and peered into his face. His eyes were focused on nothing in particular. He sighed again.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes turned to her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha looked back into the darkness. Kagome sighed. She felt like Inuyasha was pushing her away, keeping her at arms length. With a final concerned look at Inuyasha, Kagome returned to the fire.

-Next Day-

Kagome listened gloomily to the pitter patter of rain on the tree top canopy. A few drops made it down through the maze of leaves and branches and landed their wet selves on the travelers. Kagome started having a coughing fit. She was cold and wet and didn't like it. She felt something heavy settle on her shoulders. It was red. She looked at Inuyasha who avoided her gaze, walking on ahead of her. He no longer wore the robe of the fire rat. Kagome did.

With questions swirling in her mind, Kagome clutched the cloth and wrapped it around her. She came up to walk beside Inuyasha.

"Thank-you," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome stared up into Inuyasha's gaze.

"You can be so sweet sometimes."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home in a few days." Kagome figured she should bring up the subject while Inuyasha was still in his sweet mood. Inuyasha turned a sharpened gaze on Kagome.

"Why?" he demanded.

"It's almost Christmas." Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to know what that was. And in truth Inuyasha wasn't sure he really knew either. But he wanted to know. He was about to ask her what it was but she had stopped. Inuyasha stopped as well. A few feet behind them Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all stopped as well, with questions on their faces.

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome explained. "It's close. Staying in one place."

"Where?" Inuyasha asked urgently. Kagome pointed into the forest.

"In there."

"Get on." Kagome complied, climbing onto Inuyasha's back. With a roar, Kirara changed into big Kirara. Sango automatically climbed on, Shippo on her shoulder. Inuyasha ran into the woods, Miroku running behind him, and Kirara, Sango and Shippo bringing up the rear. Kagome could sense the jewel getting closer as they traveled through the maze of trees. Something strange happened then. It seemed that the jewel shard was a hundred yards away when suddenly it was only ten yards. Inuyasha skidded to a stop where the trees abruptly ended. A little girl sat there, a few yards away. She had black hair with a little of it pulled up into a side pony-tail thing.

She held a shard in her hand and stared at it, fascinated. The rain fell down upon her but she didn't seem to mind. A two-headed dragon with a saddle on its back and muzzled mouths was next to her, its reins in her other hand. The little girl was humming as she inspected the jewel shard.

She finally seemed to notice them and looked at them. She looked frightened now. She jerked to her feet and ran to hide behind the dragon. She peered around it to look at them.

Inuyasha let Kagome climb off him. She stepped forward and the girl emidiatel hid again. Kagome studied the dragon. It sat there idly, taking no notice in Kagome and Inuyasha. It was apparently looking at the girl. Something white caught Kagome's eye. She looked past the dragon and saw an unexpected sight.

"Sessoumaru!" Inuyasha said his half-brother's name with venom and distaste.

"Sessoumaru Sama!" This voice was happy. It was the little girl who ran out from behind the dragon and strait to Sessoumaru. When she reached him she latched herself to his pant leg. She had a smile on her face.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and brandished it. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you can't fight him!"

"And why not?"

"There's a little girl there!"

Inuyasha grunted and lowered his sword, though not sheathing it. Sessoumaru seemed to be glaring at them.

"Sessoumaru, just give me the jewel shard and there will be no need for you to die." Sessoumaru smirked.

"I will not be the one to die, dear little brother."

"Sessoumaru, you mustn't fight! You promised me!" The little girl stared up at Sessoumaru with puppy eyes. Sessoumaru seemed to sag slightly in compliance. Inuyasha gaped at this very unusual sight.

"Very well, Rin. Let us go."

The girl called Rin grinned and chucked the shard in her hand onto the ground. She walked off with Sessoumaru, the dragon in tow. Inuyasha continued to gape.

"He-he just turned down a fight . . ." Kagome smiled up into his face.

"You should be happy you didn't have to fight for the jewel shard," she pinted out. Then she ran out into the grass and retrieved the jewel shard. When she got it and looked around she nearly had a heart attack. No one was there. No Sessoumaru in the distance, no Inuyasha anywhere near her. Shippo, Sango and Kirara were missing as well. She found herself soon shrouded by a thick fog.

"Inuyasha!?" she called. He voice was absorbed by the fog. "Inuyasha!!" She got no answer. She was alone.

* * *

**_Sessoumaru_**: Very nice, but I wouldn't have walked away from a fight like that. 

**_Kagome_**: Uh-huh.

**_Sessoumaru_**: I wouldn't have.

**_Inuyasha_**: -snort- come on, we all know you're afraid of me. You know I'd beat you.

**_Sessoumaru_**: Oh? Would you like to back that statement up with a fight?

**_Inuyasha_**: Anytime!

**_Whip_**: . . .

**_Tora_**: -sigh- Men. Speaking of men, Whip, have any on mind lately?

**_Whip_**: I think; Therefore I am single.

**_Kagome_**: Nicely said.

**_Whip_**: Thank-you

**_Inu and Sess_**: -beating each other up-

**_Whip_**: Anyone have some leashes?

**_Kagome_**: Here. -hands over a collar and leash while holding onto another collar and leash.-

**_Whip_**: -raises eyebrows questioningly-

**_Kagome_**: They come in handy fairly often.

**_Kag and Whip_**: -attack dog demons and put their collars and leashes on.-

**_Whip_**: -smile- Oh, Sessoumaru! Come here doggy! -yanks on leash and turns toward audience- Please review!

* * *


	4. Kagome's Ordeal

'**Tis The Season**

**Chapter Four ::: Kagome's Ordeal**

* * *

**_Whip:_** Hey! -squeals- I got a kimono for Christmas! -does twirl in kimono- Okay, back to the fanfic.

* * *

Kagome wandered through the fog seemingly aimlessly. She'd been searching for a way out for hours now. Se wasn't in the best of moods. Cold, wet, scared. She was muttering to herself, saying she hated her life and everything in it. Even in her bad mood, as soon as she said it she stopped.

"That's not true. Not everything." She thought of her friends. Sango and Kirara, Shippo, even Miroku. And Inuyasha. And image of Inuyasha filled her mind. His arms were crossed, his expression smug and proud.

Kagome fell to her knees and hands, her dripping hair concealing her tear-strained face.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly rocked.

"Kagome!" a voice called. It was distant. Kagome looked up through her hair and saw Inuyasha standing there, his hand outstretched, a smile on his face.

"Inuyasha! You came for me!" Kagome scrambled top her feet, only to find the ground beneath her crumbling. She was pulled down and Inuyasha faded into the distance. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing, praying for Inuyasha to catch her. Her eyes were forced open. She was no longer falling. She was sitting on a grassy plain. Inuyasha was standing in the distance, Sessoumaru facing him.

The dead bodies of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and the little girl called Rin littered the ground. Inuyasha was soaked in blood. He was half-dead. Sessoumaru was hard worked as well, though not as much as Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha didn't look at her. His head bowed in defeat. Kagome gasped when she saw his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I failed you."

"No! Inuyasha!" KAgome tried to run to him but her legs refused to move. She watched, horrified, as Sessoumaru advanced, raised his sword, and struck the death blow. Inuyasha collapsed.

"No! INUYASHA!" Kagome felt tears streaming down her face as she watched blood collect around Inuyasha's body. She felt her heart break. The fog closed in around her again.

"No!" she yelled. "NO! Inuyasha! He can't be dead!" The fog blocked her view. Kagome herself collapsed and curled up into a ball, sobbing her heartache.

"No," she croaked out in a weak voice. "No."

"Kagome! There you are!" Kagome looked up to see her little brother, Sota.

"Sota?"

Sota smiled at her.

"Mom says it's time for supper. Come on!" Sota ran out of the shrine.

"The shrine? What am I doing here?" Weakly, Kagome trudged out after Sota, tears still gently flowing.

"Kagome!" Sota's voice. He sounded terrified. Kagome saw why. Her home was on fire.

"Kagome! Mom and Gramps are inside! They're stuck inside!"

Kagome watched as her home was destroyed by flames. Her legs turned to jelly and she sank to her knees.

"No," she whispered.

"Mom! Gramps!" Sota ran toward the burning house.

"Sota! No!" Kagome yelled, reached out a hand willing Sota to stop. She was too late. Sota had disappeared into the house. Kagome struggled to her feet. She could hear sirens getting close. In a burst of fear for her little brother, Kagome got her legs to work. She ran toward the burning house. The fire trucks had arrived. Right before she got to the house, hands stopped her.

"Miss, no, it isn't safe."

Kagome struggled to get away from the hands and into the house.

"No!" she screamed. "My family's in there! Sota! Mom! Gramps!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The fireman wrestled her away from the house. He held her to the side as firemen put out the fire.

Time seemed to fast forward. The fire was gone. Firemen were inside the house, looking for her family. One fireman brought out a small body.

"Sota," she whispered. Her voice was sore from screaming. Two more firemen came out, carrying another body. The burnt body was her mother. Two more followed, carrying what could only be her grandfather. The last fireman emerged, with the last member of Kagome's family. Buyo.

Kagome heard a snicker. She turned to look up into the fireman's face.

"Naraku!" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Where are your friends now? Aren't they here to comfort you?" His voice was cold, mocking. The scene around them faded to darkness. Kagome was left with a sneering Naraku.

"They've abandoned you, Kagome."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "They didn't abandon me!"

"Face it, Kagome. Everything you loved, held dear. It's all gone."

"NO!" Kagome fell to her knees, hands holding her head. "No," she insisted desperately. Naraku snickered again, the snicker fading. Kagome was left alone in darkness. She curled up into a ball, shaking with sobs.

* * *

**_Whip: _**-sobs- No! Inuyasha can't be dead!!

**_Unknown Voice: _**Uh, Whip? You're the one that wrote it...

**_Whip: _**huh? Oh....

* * *


	5. Kagome's Hero

'**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 5 ::: Kagome's Hero**

* * *

**_Whip: _**-muttering- Any woman that wants to be equal to men, lacks ambition.

**_Unknown Voice:_** Hey! I'm a man here, did you just insult me??

**_Whip: _**-to everyone else- See what I mean?

**_Tora: _**-crying-

**_Whip:_** Uh, Tora, what's wrong?

**_Tora:_** You killed Inuyasha!

**_Whip:_** Oh, stop crying! He's not dead, okay!

* * *

The darkness seemed to stifle her sobs. She felt her world crashing down upon her. Everyone was dead. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. And yet she was being gnawed by what she had seen. She was close to breaking down and facing facts. She had seen it all happen.

_**-Inuyasha and gang-**_

"He's still looking," Miroku said. He didn't sound like he cared much.

"Of course he is! Kagome disappeared right in front of us. What would you expect him to do?" Sango had given up looking though, and sat next to Miroku who leaned against a tree. Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder, worried sick about Kagome.

"Poor, lovesick puppy," Miroku said sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity, monk!" Miroku visibly shrank at Inuyasha's glare. Inuyasha continued his search.

"Where could she have gone?!" As Inuyasha searched for signs of Kagome, he failed to see Shippo disappear and the fog that rolled in. That is, until he couldn't search anymore because of the fog.

A growl started in Inuyasha's throat at his frustration. Until he heard it. The sounds of someone crying. A girl crying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He walked in the direction of the sobs. He saw a dark form huddled not far away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forward and could soon clearly see Kagome. She was laying on her side, curled up in a ball. Inuyasha knelt beside her, placing a hand on her.

"Kagome?" he inquired. "Kagome, look at me."

"No," she said. Her voice was muffled.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Because as soon as I do, you'll be gone."

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you, anyway." Inuyasha flipped Kagome onto her back. Her swollen, tear strained eyes blinked up at him.

"Inuyasha? Is it really you?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. She shot up and Inuyasha captured her in his arms, holding her close to him.

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha hugged her like he would never let her go. And of course:

"I'm never letting you go again, Kagome. Never," he promised. "You mean too much to me." Kagome looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling well? Not sick, are you?"

Inuyasha glared. Kagome smiled up at him and snuggled close.

"Well, if you _are_ sick, I think you should get ill more often." Inside Kagome was bouncing with joy. He was real. He was here, with her.

"I mean it, Kagome. Never."

"I'll never let you," she said. "I thought you were dead, Inuyasha." Her voice was choked with that awful memory of seeing Inuyasha die.

"I'm perfectly alive. Although I felt like I would die when you disappeared." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face.

"Now I _know_ you're not well."

"Kagome . . . you mean the world to me." Kagome's heart thumped against her chest.

"Inuyasha," she said quietly. "You're my here. You saved me.

Inuyasha did the one thing then that you would expect to be done. He kissed her.

The fog cleared away and they were visible once more to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. All three gaped at them.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice. They refused to break the kiss for a long moment. Finally, Miroku and Sango had to pry them apart. But not before Miroku tried to kiss Sango!

* * *

**_Whip:_** What do you think so far?

**_Kagome:_** If only Inuyasha was always so sweet!

**_Inuyasha:_** -snort-

**_Kagome:_** Sit.

_-thud-_

**_Kagome: _**-smile-

**_Whip and Sess:_** -laugh mockingly at Inuyasha-

**_Tora:_** -blink- -back away- . . . -runs-

**_Whip:_** Well, that chapter was shorter than most. Ah, well. FYI: I'm planning on making it . . . -listens to scratching sound coming from under desk- . . . uh, making it . . . -sticks head under desk- Kitty! Aw, my pretty baby girl!

**_Tora:_** Kokoro?

**_Whip:_** No, not Kokoro. Kokoro is taking her nap. It's Anne!

**_Tora:_** You mean Tank's mom?

**_Whip:_** yeah, that one. She's the gentlest kitty you could ever find!

**_Tora:_** yeah, but only because she broke her leg in a cat fight and is lame now.

**_Whip:_ **I know, my poor baby! Well, anyway, I'm planning on making it a new moon on Christmas eve. And Kagome's taking Inuyasha home for the holidays! -smile-

* * *


	6. Innocent Maidens No Longer

'**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 6 ::: Innocent Maidens No Longer**

* * *

_**Whip:**_ _-singing-_

_**Tora:**_ -_reading Inuyasha mangas-_

_**Kagome:**_ _-listening to music-_

_**Juan:**_ _-staring at three girls, who are all wearing kimonos-_

_**Inuyasha:**_ Stay away from the black haired one. She's mine.

_**Juan:**_ _-assesses Inuyasha-_ Uh, sure. Don't worry.

_**Whip:**_ -_winks at audience-_

_**Kagome:**_ _-smile-_

_**Tora:**_ _-rolls eyes-_

* * *

Kagome laid on her back and stared up at the stars. The twinkled and winked at her. Kagome sighed. Christmas had snuck up on her and bit her in the behind. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Inuyasha was laying next to her. He remained true to his word for the most part. While he could never really hold onto her forever, he did his best. Even now, he clasped her hand in his.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I have to go home tomorrow."

"Then I'm going with you," he said simply. Kagome was surprised. No argument. No disagreement. Just the fact that he would follow.

Kagome smiled and snuggled up to Inuyasha. She let his body warmth flow over her.

"Mm. Inuyasha . . ." Her eyes were closed but she could feel the warmth of their fire flickering at her back. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

"So gently."

"Hm?"

"Your scent. So much more gentler than most."

Kagome's eyes flickered open and she found herself staring into golden eyes. She smiled. It felt so good, to be with Inuyasha.

"Kagome . . . when this is all over . . . when we finally defeat Naraku . . ."

"Yes?"

"What will you do?"

"I . . . I don't know. There would be no reason for me to stay here. In this era. I guess I'd have to return to _my_ era, and stay there . . ." She wasn't happy about it, but unless

Inuyasha asked her to stay, it was her only option. She supposed she could come back occasionally to see her other friends. And Inuyasha. But not very often.

"Kagome . . ."

"Yes?" She stared into his golden eyes. They seemed to captivate her.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, seemed to change his mind, and, instead, pulled her close and quickly kissed her.

_Next Day_

Kagome stood up and stretched. Her muscled ached. The seemed to cry and beg her for more rest. Inuyasha was still asleep. Blankets covered him up to his mid stomach. Kagome admired how muscled he was.

"My strong, handsome hanyou," she said. She wrapped an extra blanket around herself and looked around. They had made two separate camps. Kagome had noticed something strange about Sango before they had split up. Kagome had seen Miroku with his hands around Sango but she hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, she had seemed to like it.

"I guess we both did something very unexpected," Kagome commented, looking at the clothing that littered the ground. She felt a deep blush creep up her cheeks.

Shippo and Kirara had both decided to leave the two couples alone, and had apparently made their own camp not far away. A thick line of trees separated Inuyasha and Kagome from Sango and Miroku. Another, thicker line separated Sango and Miroku from Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha leaning up on his elbow. He smiled at her with such warmth, Kagome's skin tingled.

_A Little Bit Later_

Kagome stirred the boiling soup. Inuyasha crouched next to her, drooling as he smelled the food. His hand crept forward and up, attempting a sneak attack on the food. Kagome smacked the hand with the ladle.

"Ow, what was that for?" he cried.

"Wait until the soup is done!" she scolded. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara making their way over to them.

"Is Inuyasha being a bad dog?" Miroku asked.

"Feh."

Kagome smiled at the sight of Miroku and Sango. They held each other close. _They make such a cute couple. _Kagome thought. Sango was thinking the same thing about Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome spooned a bit of the noodle soup into a bowl and handed it and chop sticks to Inuyasha.

"Try it," she said. "Tell, me if it's ready." Inuyasha basically shoved the noodles down his throat.

"Mm, mm hm," was all he could say with his mouth full of noodles. KAgome sighed and shook her head with a smile. She started handing out bowls of the noodle soup to everyone else, and then got herself a bowl of it.

She blew on it, gently, to cool it off. Just because Inuyasha could handle the scorching heat of the soup, didn't mean she could.

After breakfast was eaten Kagome and Sango took a visit to the closest hot spring. Kagome sighed deeply as she slipped into the water. Her muscles seemed to sigh with her. Sango smiled at her.

"How was your night?" she asked knowingly. Kagome blushed. "Ah, mine was much the same." Kagome and Sango found themselves giggling.

* * *

**_Whip:_** You're so mean to me!

**_Juan:_** I sowwy!

**_Whip:_** _Sowwy_, is not a word!!

**_Juan:_** Do you have to be technical!?

**_Whip:_** YES!

**_Juan:_** Fine, I am sorry.

**_Whip:_** No you're not!

_Juan:_ . . .

**_Whip:_** You care more about the stupid _candy cane_!

**_Juan:_** uh . . .

**_Whip:_** Here, Juan, I broke a candy cane! Go take it to the hospital!!

**_Juan:_** I said I was sorry! You've been going on about this ALL day!

_**Whip:**_ _-fumes-_

_**Tora:**_ Juan, stop while you're ahead.

**_Juan:_** I'm not doing anything!

**_Tora and Kagome:_** Yes you are! You hurt Whip's feelings!

_Juan:_ Uh...What is this?! Why is every one against me?!?!

**_Inuyasha:_** _-smirk-_ You are such an amateur when it comes to women, you know that?

**_Juan:_** Shuttup.

**_Sessoumaru:_** _-passes vodka to Odie-_

**_Odie:_** Thanks. -_drinks vodka-_

_**Whip:**_ Andrew!!

_Odie:_ Uh...-_looks at vodka bottle in hand. Tosses it aside-_ I wasn't doing anything! _-hic-_

**_Juan:_** And you're mad at _me?_

**_Whip:_** YES, I am!

_Whip Kagome and Tora_ _-Attack Juan-_

_**Gus:** -barking-_

_**Sessoumaru:**_ Let it be, Gustof. Let it be . . .

* * *


	7. Naraku

'**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 7 ::: Naraku**

* * *

**_Whip:_** _-yawn- _I'm so tired!

_**Odie: **-looks at clock-_ It's only three in the afternoon!

_**Whip: **-yawn-_ Hey, I just woke up, Okay?

**_Odie: _**You _just_ woke up?

**_Whip: _**Well, yeah. I was at a lock-in last night and we all barely got any sleep.

_**Juan: **-suspiciously- _And why is that?

**_Whip: _-**_glare- _Pervert.This is what happens when your favorite character is Miroku....

We were too busy playing card games like Mafia, Drug Dealer, and Spoons.

**_Kagome: _**Drug Dealer?....

**_Tora:_** Mafia?....

**_Whip:_** Yeah. Drug Dealer was a pretty stupid game. But Mafia was fun. We played that one the most.

**_Odie: _**You're gonna have to teach me how to play these games.

_**Whip: **-yawn- _Okay. Maybe some other time.

_**Sessoumaru: **-pets Gus-_

* * *

Kagome hugged Sango, Miroku, and Shippo before she went to the well. She would be gone for a few days. Inuyasha held her hand as they walked to the well. Kagome leaned against him, just to be close. She'd have thought that after the night she would feel uncomfortable around him. But instead, she just wanted to be closer to him all the time.

Kagome thought of the dress she would wear. She hoped it would please Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped onto the wall of the well.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

Inuyasha jumped into the well.

_-Fifteen minutes later-_

"You're just as bad as Miroku!"

"Am not! I was trying to help!"

"The bath faucet isn't going to murder me!"

"How was I supposed to know?! It made a weird noise!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were, as you probably guessed, in the bathroom where Kagome had been about to take a bath. Kagome had a towel wrapped around her and Inuyasha was dripping water from attacking the faucet. The bathroom door was open and Sota was standing there, a surprised expression on his face.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"What?!"

"I was hoping you could take me shopping. I still have to get a Christmas present for someone."

"Can't Mom take you?"

"No, Mom is busy baking."

"Oh, fine," Kagome said with a sigh. She looked at Inuyasha, a glare on her face. "Out!" Inuyasha scurried out and Kagome closed the door.

"Sota, I'll take you when I'm done with my bath!" she called.

"Okay."

_-At the store-_

Inuyasha was grumbling and trudging along after Kagome and Sota as they walked through the isles of the store. People they passed stare at Inuyasha, bewildered. Not because of his ears. Kagome had hidden those with a hat. But she had also tied a leash around his neck. She now led him through the store like he was a little puppy.

Sota found his gift, Kagome paid for it, and they left the store. And who else should they run into than Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka?

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kagome!"

The three girls greeted Kagome and asked her if she was fully recovered from her recent illness. Then they peered at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, who's this?"

"Oh, him? This is Inuyasha."

"You mean the creep!?" her three friends exclaimed as one. They still called him the creep because Kagome had told them before that he tried to kill any man that got near her. Inuyasha glared at the girls, who shrank back. Annoyed, Kagome stomped on his foot. Inuyasha yelled out in pain.

"Kagome, you're not taking him to the party, are you?"

"Of course."

"But what about Hojo?!"

"Hojo? Who's Hojo?" Inuyasha's voice held a bit of a threat in it. Kagome's friends glared at him.

"Kagome's boyfriend!"

"Gah! He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"He should be," one friend muttered.

"And he _would_ be if this guy hadn't come along!"

Kagome felt a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, Sota, let's go. I'll see you at the party," she said to her friends. She hurried down the street, Inuyasha in tow, and Sota trying to keep up.

_-At the shrine-_

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome sat on her bed, brushing her hair.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That if you hadn't met me, that Hojo guy would be your, uh..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he said, embarrassed.

"A boyfriend is a guy you date, or are, I guess, courting?"

"Oh. So is it true?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I suppose so."

"Oh. Okay." Inuyasha was quiet after that, but inside he was happy. Kagome had apparently turned down a guy because of him. She had chosen him. Or had she?

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Are you planning on, uh, having this guy be your boyfriend?"

"Kind of too late, now, isn't it?"

"Well, if you could choose, who would you choose?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He refused to look at her. He crouched on the floor, his gaze on his feet. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Hojo's sweet, but he's not you."

Despite the 'sweet' comment, Inuyasha smiled.

"Now, let's get ready for the party.

_-At the party-_

Kagome led Inuyasha into the school building for the Christmas party. It was held in the gym and surrounding area. There was also a court yard where the music drifted out through open doors to.

"Kagome!" Three voices called as one and Kagome's friends came running over.

"Wow, there's a big difference in your friend here," one of them commented. Kagome had to agree. Inuyasha look _much_ different when he was in a tux. Kagome herself was in a slim blue dress that flowed around her ankles and had no sleeves whatsoever. Inuyasha seemed to spy the drinks. He wandered off towards it. Kagome watched as he attempted to pour himself a cup of punch. Kagome arrived in time to save the tux and pour his cup for him.

With a sigh, Kagome returned to her friends after telling Inuyasha how to get refreshments. Kagome's friends stared.

"Uh..." Kagome didn't know how to explain this one.

"Kagome! And you look _splendid_ tonight!"

Kagome turned around and found herself facing Hojo. She couldn't help but blush.

"Thank-you," she said. Hojo smiled at her. Kagome heard her friends giggling behind her.

"I had hoped I might have a dance?"

"I don't think so," a voice said. "You might anger Inuyasha." Kagome felt her blood go cold. She turned around, dreading who she would see.

"Naraku! How did you get here?"

"Simple. I followed you through the well."

"You know him, Kagome?" asked Hojo. Naraku sneered.

"Oh, yes, we are close friends," he said. Kagome glared at him.

"You don't _have_ any friends."

"Be careful how you speak to me, wench." Naraku moved in and grasped her chin, lifting her face up.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

**_Whip:_** As you can probably tell, I changed my idea on a new moon on Christmas Eve. Moving it to the next night.

**_Odie:_** Wow, Naraku got into Kagome's time.

**_Whip:_** Yeah. And you should know what that means. He appears in public. So what is Inuyasha supposed to do other than reveal himself? And, of course, Kagome gets revealed too. It's all good in the end, though.

I'm going to go read the new reviews I got.... **o.O **wow, I like this reviewer....

* * *


	8. Kagome's Other Self

'**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 8 ::: Kagome's Other Self**

* * *

**_Whip:_** _-grumbling-_

**_Odie:_** What's got her upset now?

**_Juan:_** She can't go to the party today. She's stuck going bowling with her church's youth group.

**_Odie:_** There's a party tonight?

**_Juan:_ **My cousin, who happens to be Whip's friend at school, is having a New Years party but Whip's parents won't let her go.

**_Odie:_** That sucks. So Whip is friends with your cousin?

**_Juan:_** If she hadn't been friends with my cousin, she wouldn't even know that _I_ exist.

**_Odie:_** I see...

**_Whip:_** You two talk too much! Shuttup!

**_Odie:_** Wow. She's really upset.

_**Whip:** -glare-_

_**Odie: **-shuts up-_

* * *

Naraku had disguised himself well. He made his air appear short and he was in a tux. He looked like any other guy at the party. That was why Kagome hadn't noticed him before. But now he had revealed himself. And his grip on her chin tightened, hurting her. She screamed out for Inuyasha.

"How dare you!" Hojo was the first to react. He ran in, attempting to punch Naraku in the stomach. Naraku easily countered and Hojo went flying to land unconscious on top of dancers. Naraku now lifted Kagome up, grip still tightening.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. _What's taking him so long?_ she thought. She heard Naraku's cold laugh.

"Looks like Inuyasha isn't going to rescue you this time, wench," he sneered.

"Guess again, Naraku!"

Kagome was dropped to the ground as Inuyasha struck Naraku. Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha and sneered.

"Well, well. Inuyasha in a tux. Too bad it will be stained with your blood." Naraku's hand stretched out and pierced Inuyasha's chest, erupting on the other side. Screams were heard all around now as the other people ran for cover.

Naraku's hand came out and Inuyasha dropped to the ground. He leaned up on his hands, blood dripping to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome felt her heart squeeze.

"Heh. Is that all you got?" Inuyasha looked up, a sneer on his face. He got to his feet. Kagome heard more people screaming.

"How can he do that!?"

"He got punctured strait through!"

"He's still alive!?"

Inuyasha stuck his hand into his wound and pulled it out, covered in blood.

"Blades of blood!" he yelled while sweeping his blood-covered hand at Naraku. Red blades shot away from him and toward Naraku. Kagome ducked as some blades flew past her and smashed the walls. Most hit Naraku, but he seemed to be completely unaffected except for his tux being ripped to shreds. Naraku laughed and Kagome felt her blood chill.

"Is that _all_ you can do!? You filthy half-breed!" Naraku ran in and struck Inuyasha, who skidded on his side to slam against the far wall. Kagome looked around to see how many people remained. Many had fled but some still hid behind upturned tables. Kagome could hear sirens in the distance.

Something forced her attention back to Inuyasha. A strange feeling that she couldn't place. Fear? Inuyasha was pulsing. Kagome backed up against a wall. Inuyasha pulsed again. Although they were inside Kagome felt a breeze. Inuyasha's silver hair was whipped about him. When he looked up, Kagome swore her heart had stopped. Inuyasha had red eyes. And stripes on his cheeks as well.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She felt fear when Inuyasha growled. The people that had remained ran out through the closest doors, sensing that it had suddenly become much more dangerous.

With a snarl, Inuyasha attacked Naraku. His clawed hand did the same thing to Naraku that Naraku had done to him. Naraku looked none effected. When Inuyasha pulled his hand out, Naraku struck him. Hard. Inuyasha gasped in pain but refused to give in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was frightened for him. Frightened that he would die. "INUYASHA!" Suddenly the lights went out. Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in darkness. Kagome could hear the voices of the police as they surrounded the area. The police lights flashed through the windows, lighting up certain spots at certain times.

"Come out with your hands up!" one policeman called. Kagome could hear her friends talking.

"Please, sir! Our friend is in there! Don't have them shoot or you'll kill her!" Their voices faded as a bright light shone. Kagome saw that the light came from her heart.

"What's going on?" she whispered. Naraku watched her, confused, surprised curiosity on his face. The light grew brighter. Kagome felt her breath still momentarily. And then she pulsed. Kagome gasped. The light grew bigger, brighter, until it enveloped her completely.

Her clothing ripped. She wondered why. Feathers seemed to drift around her. They were beautiful shades of blue. Kagome felt changes taking place on her body, though she knew not what nor exactly where. The light faded and Kagome gently touched the ground with now bare feet. She hadn't even realized she's been floating in the air. They were in darkness once more and she could hear the police again.

Lights were pointed through the windows and Kagome could see Naraku and Inuyasha. Naraku's face was filled with fear. Inuyasha had become normal again, perhaps because of the light, and his face was filled with wonder and love. For now I will describe the scene through Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome was beautiful, far more than she used to be. Her eyes were a deep, beautiful blue, like the ocean. She had the longest black hair you could imagine, the locks falling to her knees. Her legs were slim and slender. Her clothing had changed completely. She wore a tight blue skirt that was only as long as her fingers reached when her arms were strait. She had a dark green sash tied around her waist with the knot on her side and the extra seemingly floating down to the length of her hair. Her shirt was the same color as the skirt. It was tight across the chest and below it, it revealed her stomach. It had full, flowing sleeves, like the sleeves of Inuyasha's kimono.

The back of the shirt...well, let's just say that there was really no back, except for it to join around her neck, and at the bottom. There was a large hole in the back, to allow for the dazzling wings of beautiful blue shades. The wings were big, resembling angel wings.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Fool. That isn't your Kagome any more." Naraku's voice seemed to be made of fear.

"What...?" _Why is Naraku frightened of Kagome?_

"She's become something else. She's not human."

"She's a demon?"

"No, not a demon either."

_Then what. . ._ Inuyasha wondered. Kagome smiled at him.

"Inuyasha, you're back to normal." Her voice was like a song, floating on an ocean breeze. Her gaze found Naraku and her smile turned to a deep frown.

"Naraku." Her voice held contempt. "Naraku, you shall pay for the murder you committed this day."

"You mean that boy over there?" he indicated Hojo. "He's not dead."

"_He's_ not. But _she_ is." Kagome pointed and a table flipped over to reveal the bloodied body of a teenage girl. Inuyasha's eyes locked on the girl and a growl erupted in his throat.

"Naraku," he snarled.

"Naraku!" Kagome pointed at Naraku, a feather in the pointing hand. The feather glowed green. Naraku opened his mouth and coughed blood. He fell to his knees, coughing. Kagome felt sick at the sight.

"Naraku, you don't deserve a quick death. You deserve to suffer. But unlike you, I'll show compassion." Kagome made a swiping movement and Naraku fell to the ground. A large portion of the jewel appeared and rolled across the floor to Kagome. She scooped it up and then looked at Inuyasha. She smiled.

"We're done."

Inuyasha walked over to her, a small smile of his own on his face.

"Good." He placed a hand on Kagome's. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Whip:** -stares at just-written chapter-_ Wow. That all came out of no where. . .

**_Odie:_** _-staring-_

**_Kagome:_** Am I an angel?

**_Whip:_** You'll have to wait to find out.

**_Juan:_** In other words, she's not sure what you are yet.

**_Whip:_** _-annoyed-_ Juan?

**_Juan:_** Yeah?

_**Whip:** -sweetly-_ Come here, will you?

_**Juan:** -reluctantly-_ Uh, Okay. . . _-walks over-_

**_Sessoumaru: _**He has no idea what he's in for . . .

_**Gus:** -bark-_

* * *

BTW: Originally I have written 'blades of blood' as 'claws of blood'. I did that because that's what it said in the manga I consulted. But I guess most are used to 'blades' so please excuse my mistake. 


	9. A Perfect Christmas Present

_Written on New Years Eve. Posted on New Years_

'**Tis the Season**

**Chapter 9 ::: A Perfect Christmas Present**

* * *

**_Whip:_** FYI: This is the last chapter, my New Years present to you! I don't care how long or short this one turns out, after this the story is done (except for the really short epilogue)and I'm moving on to my new fanfic. But don't worry, I'll try to make this chapter as good as I can.

* * *

I would just like to recognize my favorite reviewer, The Griminus. You have really helped me a lot through all this with your reviews (you've basically pushed me into writing more). Thanks for your support. I dedicate this chapter to you!

* * *

**_Whip:_** I'm going to be having nightmares tonight. 

**_Juan:_** Why? And about what?

**_Whip:_** About huge shrimp that are attacking me. Every year my dad gets shrimp. Only, this year, the shrimp are HUGE! And they scare me....

**_Odie:_** You're frightened . . . of _shrimp_?

**_Whip:_** _-glare-_ Those shrimp are huge! I half expect them to start moving and attack me!

**_Juan:_** Just back away, Odie. Back away. . .

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha slid out the back of the school building. Kagome's wings spread and Kagome knew she could fly. How? She had no idea. But she knew that she _could_. Inuyasha ran and leaped at incredible speed as Kagome flew above him, her blue wings miraculous against the sky. 

They headed for the shrine. There, they would put the jewel together. As Kagome flew, thoughts of the future entered her head. What would happen with her and Inuyasha? Would they stay together? _Could_ they stay together?

Kagome landed on the shrine grands gently. Her wings folded. Inuyasha landed next to her. Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha flew up to Kagome's widow, went in for a minute, and then came back out with Kagome's jewel shards in hand. He walked over and placed the jewel shards into her hand. Kagome added Naraku's portion and closed her hand around the jewel. A purplish, pinkish light flared. Kagome opened her hand to reveal a hole jewel.

"Finally. After all this time, I will become a full demon."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He still wanted to become a full demon?

"Oh," she said, a sad look filling her face. She liked him as he was now. A half demon. She thought it was a very good form for him. Kagome looked down at her feet.

Inuyasha placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. He noticed that Kagome blinked away tears. Inuyasha swiftly and gently kissed Kagome.

"Don't worry," he whispered, his lips barely moving. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Kagome!" Kagome opened her eyes and stared questioningly at Inuyasha. "Your wings. They're gone." Kagome searched herself. Her wings were gone yes. The other changes that had taken place remained. Kagome smiled.

"Wow. That's cool. I was just thinking how I was going to get to sleep with those wings," she said. "I wonder . . ." She closed her eyes again and thought. When she opened her eyes, her hands reached around and encountered wings. Kagome smiled.

"I figured it out, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled at her. Kagome's wings disappeared again. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a hug. While she was still in his arms he jumped up and into her room. He carried her to her bed, setting her down very gently. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I have to get changed for bed," she said, and got up. Grabbing her PJs she changed from her 'angel clothing' and into her pajamas, not caring that Inuyasha watched her. When she finished she walked over to her desk and locked the jewel in one of the drawers. Then she walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in. She scooted to one side, leaving the covers drawn back. She looked at Inuyasha.

"You might want to change into your clothing." With that she turned on her side away from Inuyasha, to give him privacy if he wanted, and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha did as she had said, changing into his red pants. He left his shirt off, going bare chested. He walked over to Kagome. She was asleep.

Inuyasha climbed into the bed, turning on his side to wrap his arm around Kagome. He pulled the covers up over them both and he himself drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke to find herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She was spooned against him. Soft sunlight filtered in to her room through the window, suggesting that the sun had risen not too long ago. Kagome turned herself to look at Inuyasha. He was awake. His golden eyes bore into her. Kagome smiled at him.

"Good morning," she said. Inuyasha smiled back. "It's Christmas. We have to get up." Inuyasha nodded but made no move to get up. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha kissed her. He held her close to him for a moment before releasing her and jumping out of bed. Kagome followed him and they made their way downstairs to the living room where the tree was. Sota sat on the couch there, staring at all the wrapped presents that were for him. Kagome tsked.

"Not supposed to be down here without Mom and Gramps, Sota," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait!" Kagome smiled at her little brother. Their mother and grandfather soon walked in, wiping sleep from their eyes. They smiled at Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha, who all sat on the couch, Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. The morning commenced. Everyone went to their piles. Even Inuyasha had a small pile. He got from Sota a picture that Sota had drawn of a dog boy strolling along. From Kagome's mother he got a hat to hide his ears. From her gramps he got an ancient scroll. Kagome got him several gifts. One was a leash and collar. Another was a pack of doggy treats. Inuyasha glared at her each time he got one of these gifts. Kagome could only laugh at him.

Inuyasha had one more gift from Kagome. A small painting of his hanyou self sitting on the branch of a tree, a sunset reflected in his eyes. At the bottom of the painting were the words, "I like you the way you are."

It was the new moon that night. Inuyasha was in his humans state. He and Kagome had spent the day describing events of the day before to Kagome's family. They had been interested to know how Kagome's hair had gotten so long.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside, looking at the star filled sky. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she leaned back against him. His chin rested on the top of her head.

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha began.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About what to get you for this Christmas thing. I thought about the things you had ever said you wanted. And only one thing came to mind. Something you had expressed often enough."

"What was that?"

"You want me to remain a half demon."

"That's right." Kagome wanted to look into Inuyasha's eyes but she was too comfortable where she was st the moment.

"Kagome. I don't know if it's all that good of a present, but it's the only thing I have to give you. For you, I'll remain a half demon."

Kagome turned around, sliding in Inuyasha's hands, and looked him in the eye. She smiled up at him warmly.

"That's the best Christmas present I could ever hope for," she said. Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her.

* * *


	10. Epilogue

**_

* * *

_**

**_Whip:_** Someone told me I should make the epilogue separate, so I have.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome went to the feudal era the next day with Inuyasha and they shared the news with Sango and Miroku. Who had a bit of news of their own.

"We're getting married!" they announced.

Not many days after, Inuyasha asked Kagome for her hand in marriage and she accepted. Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku had a double marriage, both pairs getting married on the same day.

Kagome decided to live in the feudal era with all her friends. She would visit her family also, passing through the well. She became guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama.

Inuyasha and Kagome adopted Shippo and a year after their marriage, Kagome came home from visiting her family with exciting news for husband and friends. She was pregnant. Sango herself was already big at this point with a child of her own.

Nine months later Kagome went into labor and had the most adorable twins you could find. A boy and a girl. The boy obviously took after his father with doggy ears and silver hair. He got ocean blue eyes from his mother. The girl more resembled her mother, with the tiniest wings and big ocean blue eyes. But, of course, she had an adorable feature from her father. Like her brother, she had tiny white ears and silver hair.

And, of course, Shippo was the best big brother you ever could find.

* * *

**_Juan:_** Aw, how adorable!

**_Whip:_** I know! And I'm making a new fanfic to continue off of this one. It will be about the twins.

**_Kagome:_** My kids are adorable!!

**_Inuyasha:_** Yeah. . .

**_Sessoumaru:_** You have to be kidding. I'm the uncle of a _fox_ demon?

**_Whip:_** _-happily-_ Yup!

* * *

Well, there ya go. The last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought of the story!

* * *

**_IMPORTANT: I won't be making the continuation for a bit. I'd like suggestions first, from my readers. So email me or IM me and tell me what things you think I could do to improve my writing. I also want to give the privilege of naming the twins to you, the reader. Then I'm going to try a poll thing for people to vote on the names that are sent to me._**


End file.
